whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Improv All Stars (2001 TV special)
Improv All Stars is the typical name used for the Whose Line? crew typically when they perform in big cities such as Las Vegas and this was the same named applied to a 2001 television special made available via Showtime premium cable and on Pay-Per-View. It has never been commercially released on home media of any kind but is available to view under an incorrectly labeled YouTube upload in six parts. Summary *From a press release for the show: "'''Carey Assembles All Star Lineup for Pay Per View Special.' Entertainment Editors NEW YORK--(ENTERTAINMENT WIRE)--Jan. 22, 2001 Doritos Presents Drew Carey's Improv All Stars Live On Pay Per View On Saturday, January 27 From the MGM Grand SET (Showtime Event Television) Pay Per View in association with Frito-Lay will present a hilarious live comedy event when ''Drew Carey's Improv All Stars take the stage at the MGM Grand - City of Entertainment in Las Vegas, Nevada on Saturday, January 27. The Improv All Stars include many of the familiar faces that Carey has worked with over the years including "The Drew Carey Show" costars Kathy Kinney and Ryan Stiles as well as "Whose Line Is It Anyway" regulars Brad Sherwood, Greg Proops and Colin Mochrie. Rounding out the cast are Sean Masterson, Julie Larson, Chip Esten and Laura Hall. Doritos Presents Drew Carey's Improv All Stars will be available live on pay per view at 9 p.m. ET/6 p.m. PT with an additional live performance at 12 midnight ET/9 p.m. PT. The suggested retail price for the pay per view event is $19.95. Drew Carey, star of two hit shows "The Drew Carey Show" and "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" has assembled a dynamic team of comedic talent for a 90-minute un-scripted, un-rehearsed, no-holds-barred laughfest. Carey and his All Stars will treat viewers to an evening of impressive comedic improvisation as the ensemble gathers their subject matter from the suggestions of the live audience, and then transform the ideas into side-splitting vignettes. As a stand-up comedian, audiences have enjoyed Carey's humorous interpretation of everyday life in Cleveland for six seasons on "The Drew Carey Show." Carey is also producer and host of "Whose Line is it Anyway?" With the success of "The Drew Carey Show" and "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" this stand-up comic turned actor and producer has the rare honor of having two hit shows simultaneously. Carey continues to diversify his career with leading acting roles, cutting-edge stand-up comedy, as well as various cable television specials and work as an author. Doritos Presents Drew Carey's Improv All Stars marks Carey's third Showtime television collaboration, having performed in "Drew Carey: Human Cartoon" and in Showtime's "Tenth Anniversary of the Montreal Comedy Festival." SET (Showtime Event Television) is the pay per view production and distribution arm of Viacom Inc. and is managed by Showtime Networks Inc. SET Pay Per View is the industry leader in sports and event distribution. The unit has produced and distributed seven of the top ten pay per view events of all time, including the top two: Tyson vs. Holyfield I and Holyfield vs. Tyson II. SET has also been instrumental in bringing milestone events to the viewing public such as numerous music concerts, including The Last KISS, Spice Girls in Concert - Wild!, The Backstreet Boys, Tina Turner, the Rolling Stones, Prince's Trust Party in the Park, Pink Floyd, Phil Collins, Music for Montserrat: An All-Star Charity Concert featuring Paul McCartney, Elton John and Eric Clapton, and the Moscow Music Peace Festival." Category:TV specials Category:Other works by Whose Line? cast